naruto gang goes to band camp
by Water Goddess Yuuki
Summary: the naruto gang gets sent to band camp! rated T for some bad lang. and extreme laziness. oh, and their B.D. if u don't know, that's band director is none other than.....TSUNADEBAACHAN! watch the world flip inside out for these many shinobi!


Naruto Band Camp

A/N: PLEASE r&r! i need 2 know if i should continue. oh and btw, i got lazy. I decided not to capitalize the names of alot of places & people, and only put the char.'s first names. If this has at least 15 rates saying something as simple as "yes" or "continue", then I will make the next one alot better. oh, and please tell me if any characters are O/C too much, and how to fix them. oh, and konohamaru and co. are 13. The rest are ANBU at age 17.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Marching Band.

"blah" talking

'_blah_' thinking

"Oi, Oi, Oi! Tsunade-obaa-chan! Why were we all summoned here?!" For once, Naruto had asked a very good question. In the Hokage's small office, many shinobi and kunochi sat from both konoha and suna alike. They consisted of Kakashi, Iruka, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Konohamaru, Udon, Sasuke, Moegi, Shikamaru, Jiriya, Choji, Kiba & Akamaru, Shino, Hinata, Lee, Tenten, and Neji.

"I have a new assignment for you guys. It-" Tsunade started, but was interrupted by none other than Mr. Dattebayo Ramen the 1st aka Naruto.

"NANI?! why are we having an ASSIGNMENT?!" naruto stated. This earned him a sake bottle 'accidentally' thrown in his general direction.

"BAKA! SHUT UP AND LET ME FIFISH!!!!! As i was saying, you guys are being sent to band camp to learn how to play an instrument, march, and be able to compete at the "Shinobi Bowl" aganst other village's bands. I will be the conductor. We will be heading out in half an hour at the Hokage Mtn., so pack for two weeks. Meals will be provided by the funding from some of your previous D-ranked missions. now, go pack!" Naruto, who had been quiet through the rest of the speech was just about to ask a question, but got another sake bottle thrown at him, and left with everyone else.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

1/2 an hour later

Everyone was assembled by the Hokage Mountain-even Kakashi!!! All ANBU were wearing their outfits w/o their masks, and konohamaru and co. had their headbands where their goggles once were. Shikakaru, Kiba, and Choji were watching the clouds while eating potato chips, Sakura, Moegi, Ino, and Hinata were all doing each others' hair, Sasuke, Neji and Shino were just standing there, being themselves, while all of the former-sensei's chatted about eachother.

"...Hey...Where's Naruto and Konohamaru?" asked Udon.

"Oh no..." said sakura, already sensing the trouble they'd get into on their own.

Suddenly...BOOOM!!! A giant explosion suddenly went off right by the brooding boys, sending sasuke, neji, and shino flying backwards into the smoke. When they emerged, they were laughing there heads off.

" HAHAHA..damn.heh.you..haha..naruto..BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!" As he said this, he fell to the ground. Neji was trying to support himself with a tree limb, but with no success.

" I...will...KILL you...uzumaKIHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!AGUHAHAHAHAgaspBWAHAHAHAHAH!" Suddenly, Konohamaru and naruto appeared, laughing their asses off just as Tsunade came around the corner.

"...Well, I see you three woke up on the right side of the bed this morning, eh?" _INNER TSUNADE 'YOSH! I WILL CRUSH THEIR SPIRITS BY FORCING THEM TO MARCH LIKE HELL!!!'_ She snickered, and then started to put everyone into groups, then handing out boxes, big and small, with little hinges on them.

"...Tsunade-obaa-chan, what exactly _are_ these things??" Naruto asked, very confused.

"They're instruments, baka...sheesh!"

OK! I need ideas 4 what instruments they should have! If you tell me, then it couns as a 'please continue the story.' I don't think there'll be any romance, but i might change my mind... oh, and if i continue, my updates will hopefully get longer, but we're about to go on vacation, so i sorta did this in a hurry...sorry...

EXTRA!!!

THE TRUE REASON WHY GAARA TRIED TO KILL NARUTO

Naruto: hey, Gaara?

Gaara: Yes?

Naruto: What's in that gourd of yours? just sand?!

Gaara: ...no...

Naruto: well, what else is in there?

Gaara: ...you remember the lions, tigers and bears saying from wizzard of oz, right?

Naruto: yea..?

Gaara: and remember how we went to the wizzarding world and met wizzards..?

Naruto: yea..?

Gaara: Well, I sorta took them.

Naruto:Took what?

Gaara: all of the lions, tigers, and bears.

Naruto: --' ...why?

Gaara: because i got lonely... 

Naruto: OH! is that why they have no more lions, tigers, or bears in that world?!?! because you got LONELY?!?!?!

Gaara: ...yes...but, now that you know...i have to kill you...

Naruto: oh yea, bring it on! DATTEBAYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

and this is how it truelt started.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except the plot.


End file.
